


A Fall of Chance

by Moadlc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moadlc/pseuds/Moadlc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is your typical NASCAR race car driver, complete with adrenaline junky spirit and woman-crazy heart. </p>
<p>Castiel is a lost human soul who on his way to heaven after his untimely death, is detoured and sent back into another man's body. Jimmy's body to be exact now a vessel.</p>
<p>A random call to Charlie an unknowingly mutual friend... Cas looking for a job and Dean searching for help from his manager.</p>
<p> This is the story of their chance meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Hope you doing okay! This is my first Destiel fanfic so please comment and review! 
> 
> Thanks!

Chapter 1: Coincidence

It was dark, raining, the road slippery. The windshield barely visible, headlights of the car shining uselessly through the night. Castiel was driving, no, he was speeding on trying to get to his job as a museum inspector. He would identify all the new arrivals and authenticate them. A new shipment had arrived early in the night and he couldnt wait until morning so he caught himself driving in this late night storm. 

But he never reached his destination.

As he sped through the dark road, a call came through his phone. Taking his eyes of the road, he never saw the round head lights of the truck approach him. He never saw the impact, only snapping his head up at the sound of a loud crash, shock, pain and then... Silence.

It was dark, he could see nothing around him yet he felt as if he was.. Rising. It was with a slow dreaded feeling that he realized he was dying. He was rising to heaven, his regretably new home. A rush of panic flooded through him, his mind filling with the same thoughts: "I'm not ready yet... It's not my time... I'm not ready..." 

The more he dwelled on it the more the words rang true to him. He had so much left to do, left to see, left to experience. He hadnt fallen in love, hadnt traveled far and wide as he had dreamed. He had studied and worked but nothing more. The taste of alcohol was foreign to his lips, his virginity evident to any who attempted to flirt with him. He truly was not ready, not yet.

As he had grudgingly started to accept his fate he felt a tug, a strong pull and a barely audible whisper, one dragged whisper saying: "Very Well..." He thought himself as insane when he thought he saw a flash of a golden... Feather? But he had no time to dwell on it because now he was falling. His confusion only grew at this, why had this happened? Who had he wronged in his life? Was he going to hell? His chest was closing in his fears doubled when he saw dim light ahead of him, he tried to breathe but it was like he had forgotten how. 

Then everything went dark, like the moment your eyes adjust to the darkness of your room when you go to bed, but when opened his eyes once more everything shone and sparkled and intensified. He looked around, he seemed to be on Earth but it was brighter, clearer. He tried to adjust his glasses out of habit and realized he didnt have any. Confused he looked down to himself but found something entirely different. Instead of his lanky, pale self he was now shorter, sporting a more fit figure, his hands slightly calloused but not like a farm worker's hands, just proof enough of having worked. Proof of a life actually lived, unlike his old hands which were smooth only slightly chapped from flipping through pages of books for too long.

He looked around himself once more. Trees seemed greener, grass softer under him, leaves flowed slower in the wind which rasped an amazing chill down his spine. He was alive. He was given his second chance. As he stood to bask in the mid-morning sun, a figure appeared in front of him as if from thin air, he had heard a strange ruffle before almost like the sound a bird makes when it lands. 

"Nice isnt it?" the man in front of him asked. He was short, had slightly blonde auburn hair, his face seemingly plastered with a permanent smirk. His eyes were the most impressive thing about him though, they were a deep gold that shone as bright as... As the feathers he thought he saw as he fell. He took a step back, cautious. 

"What's your name, bro?" the man had materialized a lolipop and was now enjoying as if nothing was strange about this conversation. Castiel hesitated but spoke: "My.. My name is Castiel"

He was surprised at his new voice, it sounded much deeper than his old one. For a moment he contemplated he actually might be slightly attractive now. It must have shown on his face because the man in front of him handed him a mirror which Castiel had not seen on him before. He took in the sight in the mirror with a very audible gasp. Castiel had never been a vain man, but when he looked in the mirror at his new body he couldnt help the shock. He had dark hair messed up in a seemingly perfect mess, his jawline strong, a bit of stubble dusting his face his lips a pale pink. However, the most impressive feature was his eyes. His eyes were two shining orbs of a heavenly sky blue and for a couple moments he didnt care he was basically composing poetry about them in his head. Reluctantly he set the mirror down. Facing the man once again.

"Yeah, I know i had the same reaction when I saw this guy. Thought it would fit you nicely." Castiel finally had the right mind to ask what was going on.

"What happened, where am I? Who am I? Who are you? Why am I here?"   
The questions poured from him not seeming to have an end until the man silenced him.

"Calm down, bro. Just give me a minute and I will explain"

Castiel nodded and made his best effort to seem expectant. The man nodded and suddenly they were sitting in a lavish room, full of expensive furniture unlike he had ever seen, it all seemed almost.. Angelic.

They both sat down in chairs facing each other and the man spoke.

"My name is Gabriel. I am an Archangel of the Lord. I heard your pleas while you were rising and evaluated your soul. I deemed it worthy and found you a vessel. Though at a price of course." 

The words spun around too fast in Castiel's head he suddenly felt dizzy. He stammered a weak "What...?" 

Gabriel sighed, visibly sagging in an obvious growing annoyance. "Basically, Im a very strong angel, when you died I heard you screaming how you were not ready blah, blah, blah... And decided to give you that second chance with a price." 

Castiel pondered for a moment. He finally spoke a bit stronger this time. "Alright. What was the price?" 

Gabriel started eating a new lolipop. "Well you sure dont dance around the point do you? Well to be able to bring yoj back into a vessel on Earth without your soul burning to a crisp in the fall I had to alter it a bit."

Castiel nearly fell off his chair, his soul was altered? He didnt necessarily feel too different though he had a better vision than he had in years and he felt somewhat.. Stronger? But he thought it was because of his new "vessel" as Gabriel called it not his soul. Still he steeled himself and looked at Gabriel in the eye. "What did you do?"

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers. Castiel felt an unidentifiable tug at his back and a sudden burst of wind behind him, though when he looked back all he saw was black. Midnight black feathers covering the wings that portruded from his shoulder blades. A strangled gasp almost whimper fell from his throat and he looked back at Gabriel in an expression of horror as the archangel smirked and spoke again. His voice was merely a rumble in the white noise Castiel was hearing but he still caught the archangel's words.

"Congratulations, Castiel. You are now an Angel of the Lord"


	2. Racing

Dean was always popular. Ever since he could remember, people trailed after him whether it be because of his attitude or his looks. He always remembers that girl in the 8th grade, all hips no lips, that had written him a cutesy little poem about his name. 

"Daring  
Expert  
Attractive  
New

Dean: All of the above"

He admits it was not the most elaborate of poems but it always boosted his ego, if that even is possible anymore. Yeah, Dean had always been really popular which is why in moments like this he questioned where all his luck had gone?

He was in the middle of getting dressed for his 9th party in 2 months. He looked in the mirror, big green orbs staring at him back from a sea of freckles lightly dusted all over his body. He had lost some of his tan he noted. 'Gotta get back to the beach soon, too much work not enough play'

Because that is what the parties were. Work opportunities set up by his ridiculous manager Garth. "A chance to meet up with sponsors" he says and Dean wishes he could just go along with it. The problem was that Dean has always been popular... Which came at the price of drunk men and women throwing themselves at him the first chance they got. And he was tired. 

Since he was young he spent his nights hopping from bed to bed, never staying till the sunrise, just in and out. Quite literally, though even when the chance had presented itself numerous times, he had never been with a guy. Well not sex-wise at least, but common rushed hand jobs and makeout sessions in wrestling camp hardly count. 

As he began buttoning his slate gray shirt and jeans, he took one final glance in the mirror. He had it all, women, money, fame... Everything he had ever wanted. Why did he always look so.. Troubled? It's not like he lead an Apple Pie life when he was young, Hell no, a drunk, dead-beat, abusive dad and moving from motel to motel surely did not make him the poster boy of happiness. However, he had grown out of that, he was 24 years old now, old enough to grow out of his daddy issues. 

The sound of a phone ringing pulled him out of his train of thought. He stalked towards his phone, dreary of whom the caller might be... His suspicions were confirmed. "What do you want Garth?" He rasped, far harsher than he had meant.

"What's up Deanny-O!! You ready for this awesome party??" 

Dean flinched at the nickname Garth insisted on calling him. Garth was a nice enough guy, Dean just has never gotten along with rays of sunshine.  
"Garth, how many times have I told you not to call me th-"

"There's a whole lot of people here waiting for you buddy! See you soon! Bye!" 

As Dean got over being rudely interrupted he decided he should probably be heading to the party so he got his car keys and drove. 

\------------------------------------

The moment Dean entered the club he knew he was in for a long night. Garth had apparently rented the entire place out just for them and their associates. And as Dean maneuvered through the drunken crowd he was beginning to feel more upbeat again. The music was loud, lights were flashing and everyone was dancing just a bit too close. After the 4th shot he was ecstatic.

Garth was sitting next to him at the bar, trying to explain a possible business deal but Dean was only half-listening, as dense as he was , Garth had proven quite competent at picking out his races so he trusted his decisions more than his own. Especially after what were now 6 shots. Dean turned around and glanced at his watch. 3:45am seemed to him a decent time to excuse himself from the party and leave, the club was close to his apartment building so he decided to just walk back home. 

While he walked, he looked up to the night sky and relished at how the stars shone so bright. Science told him that they were simply just giant balls of gas being consumed slowly through space but he always liked his mother's version more. His mother had always insisted that the stars were actually angels watching over him, protecting him. When he had learned in the 6th grade that stars could very much burn out, he couldn't help but wonder if the so called Angels could burn out too. 

He smiled at his memories of his mother, always so fond in his heart. John had not taken her death lightly, consuming his time by hunting and teaching him and Sam how to hunt. Whether it be rabbits or demons, he could kill them all.

However, the day his father's last hunt had gone South, Dean and Sam both swore off hunting for good. It had consumed their childhood, it would not take their lives too. They still trained and kept themselves in shape, Sam went off to Stanford like he had so wanted. Dean, on the other hand, always prefered a more adrenaline infused line of work, which is why he became one of the most famous NASCAR drivers at only the age of 20. 

But even with all the success his life had turned into, Dean couldn't help but want something more. It wasn't tangible to him what exactly he wanted but especially when he looked up at the stars he felt something was missing.  
\-------------------------------------  
Walking into his bare bedroom, complete with a queen sized bed and even bigger TV, he stripped off his clothes and threw himself onto the bed. He couldn't help but note how big the bed felt to him that night, the uneasy feeling of something being missing was calling out to him even more. He suddenly found himself thinking of the listless amount of women he had slept with over the years, while they gave him momentary pleasure he just couldn't find it in himself to feel happy about it. He was older now and he even considered the thought of trying to find someone stable. 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was half unconscious and apparently delirious, but as he watched the night sky from the ceiling to floor window that covered one of his bedroom walls, he caught a small glimpse of a shooting star. Half gone as he was, he noticed that the star seemed to be falling instead of flying but he wished anyway. He wished that something would change. He had always heard "be careful what you wish for" but he was willing to take his chances. He thought about his mother's words to him as a child. So he closed his eyes and wished to his falling star: "Find me my angel" and he drifted off to a profound sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! Finals have been busy! I'm going on a trip so I might delay a bit again but this story definitely continues. I'm taking a break from My Dearest Blogger because of some writer's block. But feel free to check out the content I have so far! Thanks and Happy Holidays!


	3. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Its been a while but feels really nice being able to update! So here without further ado.. the new chapter! (BARE WITH ME THIS PLOT IS A BIT LENGTHY)

The words resonated through his new celestial being. ''Congratulations... You are now an Angel of the Lord." The reality of the situation came crashing down on Castiel. A part of him could not believe his ears but certainly there was no denying this information. It came straight from his new angel friend? Brother? He didn't know WHAT to call him. So he stuck to his name.

'' So, Gabriel was it?, how is it... how am I... what?''

''Look, just in case, you do know that you cant go back to any family you might have had right? You can keep your name and that's about it. You are not Castiel Novak any more though, from now on you are just Castiel." Gabriel was now looking at the new angel, sizing him up, wondering if he had done the right thing saving him. 

Castiel looked around the room, adjusting to his new senses, everything still seeming brighter...but he was getting used to it. He looked at his new vessels arms.. his hands went up to feel his face.. a slight stubble growing on his chin. It was surreal how...human he seemed. He was suddenly snapped out of his trance when Gabriel called out to him.

''Come on little bro, we have some training to do''

Castiel followed as Gabriel led him out the double doors of the room, walking into a long white hallway with bright lights and painting on the walls. AS subtle yellowish paint covered the walls, made everything have like an old mansion feel. He recognized some of the paintings and sculptures along the walls from his time working as the museum curator. He wondered what his job as an angel would be now. Was there a museum in Heaven? Was he in Heaven anyway? Why had he been saved and brought here. He thought back to his life, he had not been very special, led a normal boring life always waiting for a big break.. but somehow he didn't have any regrets.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a new set of double doors appearing seemingly out of thin air. They were big, tall brown wooden doors and Gabriel was inviting him through them. As he stepped through he was greeted by the warm sunlight and breeze hitting his face. He felt a hint of nostalgia ghost around in the back of his mind but he pushed it away he was still alive, just in a different way. He looked around, they seemed to be in a park of some kind, right in the middle of the sandbox. The trees looked nice and green and the force of the truth hit him once more. He was alive. 

''Okay so, this is what's up little bro, since now you have some angel mojo in you you've got some responsibilities. Don't worry nothing too difficult just a silent promise.'' 

''I think i kind of owe you anyway Gabriel. What do you want me to do?''

''You can live wherever you like, do whatever you like and meet whoever you like but you must never reveal yourself as an angel.You cannot use your powers in public, no flying, the whole she-bang. Got it?'

"That's it? Just keep my identity a secret? No tricks?"

 

Gabriel smiled at the angel. "No tricks...But there is something else."

 

Castiel sighed. He knew something like this would happen. He steeled himself, preparing for the news. "What else?"

 

Gabriel picked up some sand from the box. His never ending grin on his face. Some sand ran through his fingers. Castiel stared intently as if the sand held all the answers he was looking for. Gabriel looked up at the angel and materialized a blade from thin air. The angel recoiled scared now of the archangel.  
"Relax, little bro. This is for you." He hands Castiel the angel blade, eyeing him closely.

 

Castiel took the blade in his hand. Twirling it around almost naturally, though he had never handled a sword before in his life. He suddenly felt a power rush through him, like he could do anything. He swung at the air close to Gabriel's face. He smiled at the archangel's surprise. 

 

"Alright, alright keep it in your pants you have a mission"

 

Castiel stopped in his tracks, looking at the other angel, puzzled. "Mission?" he asked.\

 

Gabriel nodded while he ate the candy bar he had materialized. "You didn't think this angel mojo was for free right?'' He said around a mouthful of candy.

 

Castiel had known none of his new abilities would come without a price, however he didn't expect it to be so soon. He wondered what would he be tasked. He realized he knew very little about angels even though he studied them throughout his whole life. As a museum curator he was always especially interested in angelic exhibits without really knowing why. The cherub paintings and halos were nothing like what stood before him. Gabriel was a normal-looking man, a vessel, his mind supplied. His golden eyes and apparently permanent smirk gave him an almost sinister look, nothing like what he imagined the servants of God to be.

 

Gabriel noticed his staring and interrupted his thoughts. "Let me stop you right there little bro, if you want to learn anything about angels you should just forget what you used to believe. Humans are not really able to witness are true forms without being....overwhelmed. This is why we wear vessels.'' As if to emphasize, Gabriel looked down his body, brushing off some candy crumbs from his shirt. Castiel looked on in wonder, he turned towards the skyline, the sun setting slowly in the distance. Everything seemed so surreal. He raised his arms and felt the wind brush past them, his warm trench-coat keeping him warm. His mind was reeling, though he was happy to be alive once more he still felt some regret. he wondered what Heaven was like and was being back really that worth it? What would he do? Why was all this happening to him? 

 

In the mist of his panic, Castiel remembered the archangel's words. He turned towards him, a new kind of drive illuminating his eyes,. He wouldn't be afraid anymore, that had gotten him nowhere in life. "What's my mission?"

Gabriel, seemingly unaware of the other angel's inner struggle, took the lollipop he was eating out of his mouth long enough to say: ''Love" The word confused Castiel, he wasn't sure what the angel meant by that. Gabriel sighed almost annoyed at having to explain it so thoroughly. "Love is yr mission little bro. You gotta get your little trench-coated wings and work as a cupid. They are a bit short on staff and well the big man thinks you would be a great fit. You see, cupids can be a bit too lenient sometimes and not really achieved their goals in the more troublesome cases. That's where you and your new angel mojo come in, help the cupids with some cases and then you are home-free."

 

Castiel looked down and played with the buttons of his trench-coat as he listened. he had never been an expert in this particular area, but by 'the big man' Castiel assumed Gabriel meant, well God. He had never been a fierce believer but he couldn't possibly be wrong... Working with cupids, how hard could it be? He needed to learn how to love eventually.. he shook his head to clear the memories he could feel rising to the surface.

 

No, something...human. Oh, this was going top be good.


	4. The Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry i dont update regularly but i promise im trying. Work is difficult to deal with. Anyway, enjoy!

Garth was really going to pay.

Dean would make sure of it. As he woke to the new day, pulled from his dreams by his phone ringing, he swore tio himself he would kill Garth. It was waay too early to be up. Especially after such a late night party last night. However as Dean reached for his phone, he frowned. It was Sam. Normally, he would be delighted to hear from his little Sammy, but it was early and that gigantor brother of his wouldn't call so early other than in an emergency.

''Hello?" Dean said grogily to his brother but frowned when he heard his brother crying. ''Sammy what happened?'' The silence made him tense and a number of things passed through his mind. His father, had he finally drowned himself alchohol? Or had Jess... His brother interrupted him with a laugh.

'' Jess is pregnant, Dean. Im going to be a father.'' 

Dean stilled and a smile slowly crept its way onto his face. His baby brother was having a baby. A gush of pride went through him. He remembered going to Sam's graduation from Harvard Law, listening to his brother explain to him his new job at the museum. It never made sense to Dean what could make a person literally devote their life to dusty books but that was Sam did and he was happy, so Dean was too. Now he was going to be a father, he was going to have a child to protect, just ike Dean did when his mother died and his father gave up on them. 

Dean was jarred from his thoughts by Sam again, this time his ton eof voice was bit more serious. ''A co-worker of mine died this morning, i just got the email. A car accident.... Are you racing today?''

Dean knew why Sam was bringing this up. He unconsciously rubbed at his arm, feeling a ghost pain of the scars he had there. he had an accident practincing for a race once, it had ended badly. The doctors had told Sam he may not make it out but somehow he did. Dean looked around his room and out the view of his room, the sun was dawning in the horizon. '' No, Sammy i dont have a race for a while, I'm on break but I am more careful now , you know that.... Bitch.'' Dean could hear the smile on Sam's face and after they said their goodbyes, he hanged up.

After a nice shower and shave, he decides to check his phone again. Towel wrapped around his neck he picks up the device and scans through it. He saw he had a missed call from Charlie. She used to be his manager before Garth came along but she quit to pursue her dream of managing a genuine role play product company. In his opinion she was the brains behind the entire operation though the business didn't belong to her, yet.

Even after Charlie quit, her and Dean remained good friends. She didn't always call and certainly not that early, so Dean worried and immediately called her back. 

"Hey Dean!!" Charlie answered in her bright tone. Dean couldn't help but smile and feel a little relief at hearing her usual cheerful voice. "Hey Charlie." He rasped not realizing how sleepy his voice sounded before then.  
"Woah, okay I'm guessing Garth had you in another party last night?" She, however, did not wait for an answer as she kept talking, excited about the news she had to bring Dean. "Whatever, so yeah okay Dean. Do you remember that weird guy Lucifer that owned basically a private stadium for car races??" 

How could Dean forget? Just the name sent an unwanted shiver down his spine. "yeah" he said trying to control the disgust in his voice. 

Charlie noticed the change but didn't press any further knowing the news would make Dean happy anyway. "So get this, word around work this morning is that he's in prison!! Got caught being inappropriate with one of his party guests and they sued. More victims came up and he's going to be locked up for a long t-" 

"That's great Charlie but is that why you called?" Dean quickly cut in, he didn't want to think about his relief at knowing he would never see that horrible man again. The scumbag deserved to be behind bars...

Charlie recognized that Dean wanted the subject to be left alone so she did. "Yeah I don't have much else to say but listen Dean, I would love it if you could come by today? I want to see you, it's been too long man." 

Dean smiled, he did miss Charlie and he had some free time after training so "Yeah sure I would love that Charlie! See you after training." 

With that they said their goodbyes and Dean got dressed and went to work.

\--------------------------------------------

After his training Dean was feeling great. The adrenaline was still running though him like an after shock and he would deny if anyone said he purred as he got behind the wheel of his Baby. A jet black Chevy Impala '67 that shone as he drove down the road. Rock music blasting on the speakers and the smell of leather inside the car made Dean feel at home. 

He arrived at Charlie's office a little after 5pm. It was a nice building in town with lots of 'nerd stuff' as decoration in the lobby. He smiled and thought how much this was fitting for Charlie. He arrived at the door to Charlie's office after being led by a very hot young woman. When Charlie came to greet him he raised his brow at how Charlie looked at the woman. She blushed and muttered something about 'a new assistant from upstairs.'

They spent a long while talking and catching up until Charlie's phone rang. She answered with a bright smile. "Thanks for calling LARP Supplies and Beyond, this is Charlie speaking"

She looked towards Dean and her smile fell a little. "Yeah I knew Cassie, he was a really good kid it's sad how he-"   
She was cut off and her glassy eyes widened. "Oh yeah I see. His brother? Okay he had mentioned some distant family. Oh I see, well sure you can! We are always glad to help here! Alright see you then! Bye!"

Dean gave Charlie a questioning look and she smiled. "I had a friend named Cas. He used to work at the museum but he.. He had an accident and he didn't make it. That was his brother, Jimmy." Dean looked at her with an even more confused expression.  
"He was calling because apparently Cas had told him all about me and he had mentioned I had some connections with NASCAR" Dean rolled his eyes at how she winked at him. " So he's coming over here to talk about a business opportunity he wants to share"

Dean nodded "Alright, sounds fun let's see what good old Jimmy has to say?" He grinned and leaned his legs on the desk in front of him, making Charlie frown playfully and push them off again. 

\------------

Jimmy arrived an hour later. Charlie went out to say hi and introduce herself. When they came back into the office Dean jumped up from his chair and gasped.

He was expecting a boring, bald and short man with a temper but instead... Oh instead he got Jimmy Novak. 

Jimmy Novak was all tan and muscle. Not too tall by surely strong with disheveled dark hair, black as night, and his eyes. Piercing,blue eyes that Dean felt could see right through him. Dean realized Jimmy was talking so he gulped and tried to listen.

"Hello, my name is Jimmy, you are?"  
Dean would deny anyone who said his knees nearly buckled. The other man's voice was as smooth as honey. 

Dean managed to somewhat stumble through an introduction and sit back down while Charlie further discussed business. Turns out Jimmy was looking for a potential person to use in an ad for a new car he was selling at his car company. He wanted one of the drivers from NASCAR, and to be exact he wanted Dean. 

Dean managed to give Jimmy his manager's number so they could work out details. 

By the end of the meeting they got up and as Jimmy shook Dean's hand he had to hold back a gasp at how soft his hands were. But not too soft and WHAT THE HELL WINCHESTER. WAKE UP. You are thinking about a man's hands? That's a bit too far. Dean managed to mutter a goodbye and watched as Jimmy left out the door.

Charlie closed the door and turned back to Dean with a smirk. She saw how the two men looked at each other and oh this was going to be fun.


	5. Strings

A/N: Okay so I have to apologize for the last chapter and clear some things up. Just a disclaimer, this story is a work in progress for me, though I have the major plot points worked out so please bear with me. 

Also to make some things clear:

Sam is a recent graduate from Stanford working a job at a firm right out of college. He is married to Jess (yes the married early) and she is pregnant. 

Dean is about 26 and Sam is 24 (he started his studies early yes because he's a genius) 

This has been a PSA. Remember to like and comment! I love any feedback or recommendations you can give :)

___________________________

Chapter 5: Strings

*Some hours earlier* Castiel was still slightly off-centered by the time Gabriel left him outside a seemingly normal bar in Topeka, Kansas. His instructions were to go inside. That was it, all the archangel had said before smirking and leaving.

Castiel turned towards the beat up doors of the bar and took a steadying breath. As he pushed in the bar, he was surprised by what he found inside. There seemed to be just a normal crowd, drinking, playing pool, talking, etc. He had expected something a bit more... Angelic? He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. 

He scanned his surroundings looking for a sign as to why he was here. Gabriel had said he was a Cupid, was his first "mission" inside this bar? Gabriel had said he would help deal with the more.. Troublesome cases. A bar seemed like as good place as any to find cold hearts that were content to just be alone forever. He should know since he was one of them. 

Castiel had never cared for alcohol, sex or drugs since he was young. This mostly made him an outcast seeing as everyone around him was obsessed by these. He had been fine to just live his days until he found someone worth getting to know better. Even if that moment never came.

Castiel jumped as someone grabbed his ass and leaned to whisper in his ear.  
"Well darling are you just going to stand there all night?"

The voice was a smooth sound with a thick British accent straight out of the 1800s. He stood back from the man in front of him in shock. Castiel had never been... Flirted with before. He wasn't sure if to fight or run in horror. 

However, the decision was made for him when the stranger-a tall, slender man sporting a black V-neck and a smirk- wrapped an arm around him and pulled him towards a booth in the back of the bar.

As the man sat across from him, Castiel stared as if he could see straight to the man's soul and figure out why he was drawn to him. Once again ripped from his thoughts when the stranger snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Leaning back into the booth with a nonchalant expression, the stranger began: "My name is Balthazar love. It's nice to see you at last. Heard all sorts of talk about you, Castiel." 

Castiel's eyes widened at the recognition. He struggled to try and understand what the man before him was. As if noticing his inner struggle, the man continued: "Before you go all crazy at me with questions, Yes I am an angel. No, I am not a Cupid but yes, I have your mission" 

A waitress with strawberry blonde hair came to deliver Balthazar's drink, lowering herself a bit more than necessary into his space and leaving with a wink. The angel before him smirked in her direction before turning his attention back to Castiel. "Are you a mute love?" 

Castiel tilted his head in confusion and opened his mouth to speak before Balthazar continued once again. "Here is your mission. You find him, charm him and make the connection." He handed Castiel an envelope. " Open it when I leave or I'll get curious and steal it." He winked at Castiel which made him finally speak up.

"Excuse me, I was told I was to help being a Cupid. Why do I have to charm someone? Don't cupid's have arrows and such for that?" 

Balthazar's smirk only widened. Castiel has begun to think this is a normal thing among Angels. Something which makes them oddly.. Human. "Darling you can't be serious. I'm sure Gabriel explained to you that you will be taking the harder jobs yes? Why do you think they are harder?" 

Castiel nodded as he understood. "Because the usual methods don't work with them." Balthazar smiled and agreed, taking a sip of his drink. "Exactly, and therefore they require a more.. Personal approach. We have to open up the person's heart and soul to make them capable to love. We use Angels like yourself for this since you were once human, you can relate to them more." 

Castiel nodded understanding his mission. After downing his drink, Balthazar stood and looked at Castiel as if he was examining his looks closely. "Oh you'll be perfect for it too. Your eyes are a plus, the dirty trenchcoat? Well, it will do I guess. Good luck Cassie" 

The strange angel winked at Castiel one last time before leaving with a sashay of hips with both a woman and a man in his arms. 

\-----------------

Castiel left the bar and decided to take a walk while he slowly opened the envelope. Inside he found two names, two pictures and a small description of one of the targets. He assumed this meant he had to track down this "Dean Winchester" first and then make him ready to connect with a "Lisa Braeden"

He examined the picture of the woman. She was tanned, with dark hair and a nice soft smile. Castiel thought she seemed pretty beautiful. He put her picture back in the envelope and took out the other. As he flipped it over to see it, he gasped. The man in the picture looked young and built. He had a soft arrangement of freckles across his face and an easy smile. However, what called Castiel attention was the man's eyes. They were a light shade of green that resembled a sort of magical forest on its own and somehow suited him beautifully. 

Castiel had always been aware of his preference. He had never acted upon it in life and was therefore out of touch with his "romantic" side. However, now he somehow walked on the side of the road aimlessly holding on to the picture of a man he found to be gorgeous and an envelope telling him exactly who he had to make sure the man ended up with. He sighed and put the picture back and closed the envelope. He knew it would not be easy to do this but it was well worth coming back to life for.

With a steady breath, he closed his eyes and teleported to the nearest phone booth. He looked at the horizon and realized it was late to make a call and so he stood by the phone and waited patiently until he could make the call that would lead him to his mission. To Dean Winchester.


End file.
